The Regular Season
by RockRaven244
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of four players. Meet James, a quarterback on his way out; Edward, a first round draft pick; Emmett, a captain and caretaker; Jasper, a Texas boy trying to find his way in the Windy City.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own them. Unbeta'd ..._

* * *

><p><span><em>James Cacciatore, QB; Chicago Bears:<em>

"Are you fucking kidding me, Vic? My damn fingers are going numb during the game! What kind of fucking quarterback throws a ball when he can't feel his hands?"

"I'm not listening to this," she says, shaking her head. "You are a football player. I refuse to be married to … I don't even know what the hell else you can do!"

I look at my wife in disbelief. I've given her everything she'd ever asked for and the one time I need her to be understanding, she gets pissed off and says no.

"Victoria," my fingers start to tingle. I make a fist willing it to go away.

"Don't bother. You're not quitting." She gets in my face, looking into my eyes. "You are not quitting."

She walks out of the room, her heels loud on the hardwood floor.

I sit on the sofa, with my head in my hands.

********&**********the regular season*********&*******

a/n: I have been working on this while I struggle through my block with Not so Unexpected. I'll post a few more tonight. If you like it, I'll continue. If not - it will be my own little football love. lol.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer, disclaimer. Unbeta'd._

* * *

><p><span><em>Edward Cullen:<em>

The noise inside Radio City Music Hall is deafening.

My knee is bouncing as I sit and wait. The thing that keeps running through my mind is that this is the fucking NFL draft.

_The. Fucking. Draft. _

All I've ever wanted was to make it to this level and to be drafted by the Chicago Bears.

I close my eyes and roll my neck; the tension is making my head hurt.

I take a deep breath before standing. I pace for a moment before finding a concession stand and asking for a sparkling water, hoping it will keep my stomach settled enough to get through the day.

The room gets quiet as the announcer walks up to the podium.

"The 2014 NFL Draft is officially open."

My father walks over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Come sit down, son," he says, quietly. "You need to relax."

"I'm trying," I say, looking around the room. "It feels like …" I shake my head. "It's a lot of pressure. What if I can't live up to the hype?"

"Son," Carlisle Cullen faces his son, his hands cupping face. "You are a Heisman Trophy winner. You are the quarterback of a National Championship team. You've got this."

I study my father's face. There's nothing but pride and honesty in his eyes.

I nod and smile, before wrapping my dad in a tight hug.

"Here goes nothing."

He laughs, "here it goes."

"With the fourth pick in the 2014 NFL Draft, the Chicago Bears pick ..." the room gets quiet.

My hands are sweating and I'm holding my breath.

My mother has her hand wrapped around my forearm.

Carlisle is leaning forward, elbows on his knees, waiting for the name of the pick.

"Edward Cullen, University of Notre Dame."

"Holy shit," I whisper.

Everyone around me is yelling and suddenly I'm shaking hands with people on the stage, a Chicago Bears hat in my hands.

The Commisioner reaches his hand out and I automatically shake it, but I surprise us both by wrapping him in a hug, a big smile covering my face.

****the regular season****

a/n: yes? no?


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer, disclaimer. Unbeta'd - just drabbling._

* * *

><p><span><em>Jasper Whitlock:<em>

I was born and raised in Texas.

My entire life has been spent working on a farm and playing football.

Football is a lifestyle, an expectation, and I am the only Whitlock to have ever made it to the big show.

My family is proud of me, I know that but there is also this … pressure to be the best, all the time.

Nothing less than a win.

Nothing less than a perfect game.

A missed reception, a fumbled ball, getting tackled before getting into the end zone … it led to days of exaggerated disappointment and a lot of_ 'friendly'_ advice before the next game.

I sink deeper into the ice bath, submerging my head.

My body aches.

I've been taking a beating lately. The offensive line is plagued with injuries resulting in a lot of contact and a shaky start to the pre-season.

Overall, the move to Chicago has been rough. The climate and atmosphere are different. I'm trying to adjust to a new line and a new playbook.

At home I have to listen to Alice complain that she doesn't like the city and doesn't fit in with the other wives.

I just want to be numb for a few minutes; to feel nothing except the ice cold water against my skin and the quiet of the locker room.

Things will get better. They have to because I don't think I can handle them getting worse.

*****the regular season****

a/n: that's Jasper. :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer ... unbeta'd._

* * *

><p><span><em>Emmett McCarty:<em>

My eyes scan the locker room, taking in all of the new faces.

The guys I started with two years ago are not the same guys standing next to me on the practice field.

Injury after injury has taken out the line one by one, leaving me with second and third stringers that have little to no playing time. Not that they can't be good or improve, but that takes a lot of time and patience. Something we have very little of with the season starting in a few weeks.

I stop when I see the new wide receiver, Whitlock, standing with his hands on his hips and what looks like a defeated stance.

He was traded to Chicago in the off-season and I had been really fucking excited about it. He's fast and can get through anything blocking his way to the end zone. He's been taking a beating in practice over the past month and I can see that it's starting to get to him.

Pre-season has been a fucking mess and we need to get our shit together if we expect to make the playoffs.

Jimmy Cacciatore walks into the locker room with a look of doom. I shake my head knowing he isn't doing well physically, and I'd bet money that his bitch of a wife is the only reason he is playing.

My eyes slide across the room finding the new kid, Cullen, smiling and chatting while spotting another guy on the weight bench.

He's gonna be a fucking gem this season. I'm glad Coach fought to get him and he wasn't selected by one of the other teams. I have a feeling his excitement and positive attitude will be good for the team. Not to mention, he's got a fucking fantastic arm.

I look back at Jimmy who is watching Cullen with a frown and I decide to make my way over to him.

I love to win, I'm the first to admit that, but this isn't about winning; it's about being a team.

My team is my family and I'm going to do everything I can to keep us standing.

* * *

><p>an: Last one for the night. Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm glad you like it! I looooove football season. I'll be back tomorrow. :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer, disclaimer. Unbeta'd._

* * *

><p><em><span>James<span>_:

"Jimmy," Coach Swan calls out.

I take a deep breath before running over to the sideline.

Coach Swan's eyes are hidden behind sunglasses, but the frown he's sporting is obvious.

"Son, you feeling okay?"

I consider telling Coach what's going on. I should tell him about the numbness in my hands, the blurred vision … but what would happen if I did? Will I lose my spot? Will I get cut from the team?

Would that be so bad?

Coach takes off his glasses, and looks me in the eye. I feel like he knows that I'm not up to this; that he knows I've been off since that last concussion.

"Cullen!" He yells, unexpectedly.

My stomach drops. Victoria is going to flip her shit if I'm not the starting QB.

"Yeah, Coach," Cullen calls out when he reaches us.

"I want you and James to watch film and go over the playbook."

Coach is looking at me again, hard.

Cullen smiles and pats me on the back with an '_sure thing, Coach_' before running toward the locker room.

Coach places a hand on my shoulder, "get checked out. Full workup."

I give him a curt nod before turning to follow Cullen into the locker room.

"Fuck," I hear Coach say as I walk away.

* * *

><p>an: Thanks so much for reading, you guys. I am blown away by your response.


	6. Chapter 6

_Edward_:

I'm fucking terrified and excited at the same time.

I'm in the Chicago Bears locker room.

I'm a Chicago Bear … well, I will be if I make the cut.

I plan to make the cut.

James walks in looking deep in thought.

He's an awesome quarterback. I doubt I'll get much playing time during the regular season, but I look forward to learning from him. I want to know what makes him tick, how he reads the field, the defense, his line … it's pretty fucking exciting.

The pace of the game is going to be a huge adjustment for me. College ball is fast moving but pro football can move pretty slow. Commercial breaks, flags, reviewing of plays … it will fuck with my execution if I let it. I feel like I need to learn how to play a new game; I need to not fuck this up.

"Cullen," he calls out. "How are you doing with the playbook?"

"Okay, I think. It's a lot but I've been studying it and talking to the guys, asking questions. I don't want to embarrass myself."

He laughs and nods.

"I remember those days." He looks at me for a moment before speaking again. "Look, you are going to get advice from everyone about everything but I'm going to tell you something. Stick to what you know. It has gotten you this far, so trust it. Can you tweak your style? Absolutely, but don't start second guessing yourself and making changes that will affect your game. Trust your instincts."

He gives me a questioning look and I nod. "Yeah, okay."

"Good. Let's watch some film."

*****the regular season*****

a/n: thank you! :)


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer. Unbeta'd._

* * *

><p><em><span>Jasper<span>_:

"Whitlock! What the fuck was that? Get out in front of the damn ball!"

I groan and close my eyes.

Coach is on my ass but can't he see that I'm not the only damn problem?

I look over at McCarty who's shaking his head.

"Fuck!" I yell. Then turn to the offensive tackle that's supposed to be covering my ass.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys?" I yell at everyone standing near him. "Cover that asshole and stop letting him through! Do you want to keep your fucking jobs? Because I sure as hell do."

They all look at me in surprise.

I'm pretty quiet most days but not today. I'm tired of the dropped balls and getting hit and having to soak in an ice bath every night.

"Watch your man. If I take a hit, I'm coming after you and trust me when I say you'll be sorry."

McCarty is laughing, Coach is nodding and leaning forward, hands on his knees.

We set and when we hear the '_Hut, hut'_ everyone takes off.

The asshole on my right isn't covering his guy and I know I'm not going to make my route.

Mother fucker … I turn off and dodge the red jersey and cut back to where I'm supposed to be.

I make the reception and run like hell up-field.

The whistle blows and I slow my speed, curving back toward the fifty yard line.

When I reach the guy that missed his tackle, I point at him.

"You and me, asshole."

I'm not seeing anything right now. My adrenaline is going and I shove the defensive end over to the other side of the line, taking his spot so I can cover the asshole that keeps missing his assignment.

Shit … he has no idea what the fuck I can do.

I hear Coach yell, "let him go."

The QB calls the play and I shift backward a little bit, taunting my boy. I feel the energy zap through me and I fucking smile, before I take his ass down.

I hear the whistle and I'm back up and in position.

Asshole isn't smiling now. He looks pissed off … even better.

The ball is handed off and my boy is coming at me, trying to keep me away from my coverage but I push him aside and take down the receiver.

"Let's go, baby! What ya waitin' for?" I taunt him.

I realize I'm disrupting practice and Coach is probably going to rip me a new one but I want to prove a point to this boy. If he wants to play with the big boys, he needs to up his game.

We line up again and I'm fucking giddy. This is the most fun I've had since coming to Chicago.

"Hut, hut," QB steps back to pass and I take off running. I see the ball spiraling toward me; it's fucking beautiful. I jump up and intercept the pass. When I land, I plant my feet and take off.

The D-Line is taking guys out left and right, and I see my boy coming at me.

I tuck the ball and prepare for impact as he knocks my ass to the ground.

When the whistle blows, I roll onto my back with a big fucking smile on my face.

"That's how you do it, baby!" I yell at him. "Every fucking time. That's how you do it!"

I can hear everyone laughing.

My new friend helps me up and I pat him on the shoulder.

"Hit the showers!" Coach yells out. "Whitlock!"

"Fuck..." I groan, running over to him.

"Yeah, Coach?"

"Nice job today."

I smile and tip my imaginary hat at him before running off the field.

* * *

><p>an: A good day for Jasper. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer. Unbeta'd_

* * *

><p><em>Emmett:<em>

I laugh as I wait for Whitlock to catch up to me.

"Damn, dude. What got into you out there?"

Whitlock laughs and shakes his head.

"I got tired of my ass hitting the ground."

"You play both ways?"

"Hell, yes. I'm a little light to be a tackle but I'm tenacious," he smiles, and I can't help but laugh.

"What are you doing after practice? I try to get the O-Line together once a week for a barbeque at my place, just to hang out and shoot the shit, y'know?"

"That sounds cool, man," he says, then hesitates. "Let me just check in with my wife. Make sure she's okay."

"Bring her along. She's technically part of the team, right? This way she can meet everyone, maybe make some friends."

Jasper smiles wide and holds his hand out to me.

I give him a raised eyebrow and shake his hand

"You're all right, Emmett. Thank you."

"Sure, come see me before you go and I'll give you my address."

Jasper salutes me and walks off.

He seems like a good guy. I'm looking forward to getting to know him.

I hope his wife is nice. Rosie likes to take the new wives under her wing, but if Jasper's wife is anything like Victoria … well, let's just say Victoria didn't look the same when Rosie got done with her.

I shake my head and make my way over to Cullen and Jimmy.

* * *

><p>an: thanks! see you tmrw.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer, unbeta'd. :)_

* * *

><p><em><span>James<span>:_

The house is quiet. Too quiet, and I don't know what to do with myself.

I look around and I hardly recognize my home.

Victoria has made this place cold and unwelcoming. I can't help but frown at the thought.

She used to be so loving and supportive. I spoiled her rotten because I loved her so much and I wanted to make sure she never wanted for anything.

Over the years though, she's become a different person. Demanding, needy, never happy with what she's got.

The door to the garage opens and she walks in pulling off her sunglasses.

I take in her appearance and realize that she looks nothing like the wild girl I fell in love with. The girl that loved a good game of touch football, barbeques and beer; the girl that left her fiery, red hair curly and chaotic.

Today she's all straight lines and designer clothing. Stick straight hair, severe make-up, and so skinny that I wonder if I should be worried about her health.

"What are you looking at?" She snaps at me.

I look into her eyes and frown.

"I don't know who you are anymore," I answer honestly.

She laughs. "Yeah, well, I don't know who the hell you are either. You used to want to play football, but that seems to be changing."

"I play football because I love it but I'm not willing to risk my health for it."

"Whatever," she waves her hand, dismissing me and walks into the living room.

I stare at her and think, why the hell am I here? Why am I putting up with this? I decide I'm going to walk away for a little while. Get my head straight, make some decisions.

"I'm going over to McCarty's. I'll be back later."

"What? Why? We should go out to dinner. Get some publicity before the season starts."

I laugh. "That's all I am to you, isn't it? A free pass into the gossip rags. A way for you to brag to your friends about what you have. Well, you know what? That stops here."

Her eyes narrow at me. "What do you mean 'that stops here'?"

"I'm cutting you off. You have one credit card. Make it work. You also have a bachelor's degree, I suggest you start using it."

I pick up my keys and smile to myself. That felt pretty good.

"You do not know who you're messing with, James."

"Oh honey, I think I do. It would do you good to remember who I am," I smile, and walk into the garage.

I hear something hit the door and shatter.

Damn, I hope that wasn't the vase my mom gave us for Christmas.

As soon as I pull onto the highway, I hit the Bluetooth.

"Call Jenks."

"Jayson Jenks."

"Jay, it's Jimmy Cacciatore. How you doing?"

"Jimmy, I'm good. How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah, I'm doing alright. Listen, I need a PI to check up on my wife. Day to day and finances. Also, can you look over the pre-nup and let me know where I stand?"

Jayson is quiet for a moment before he asks, "everything okay, man?"

"Not really, but there are going to be some changes soon and I need to be prepared for them."

"Sure thing. Come into the office on … Wednesday."

"Thanks, Jay. Say hi to Camille for me," I say and then remember that I forgot one thing. "Jay, do me a favor and cancel all of Vic's credit cards except for the gold AmEx."

He laughs and says okay.

I disconnect the call and am amazed at how much better I feel.

I have no doubt that when Coach announces Cullen is going to be the starting quarterback, Victoria is going to demand that I start scouting teams and if I refuse, she'll threaten me with divorce.

I'll be ready for her.

* * *

><p>an: Hi! I'm so sorry I disappeared for two days! Thursday was a late (and amazing) night. Just picture Alex Turner walking onto the stage, smoking a cig and playing his guitar. Gah ... I'm still swooning. I crashed when I got home from work yesterday. Surviving on three hours of sleep is not as fun as it was when I was younger. :/


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer, unbeta'd._

* * *

><p><span><em>Edward:<em>

My family is pretty well off. I mean, both of my parents are doctors and we've never struggled for anything. I wasn't spoiled but I didn't really hurt for anything either. One way or another, I usually got what I asked for.

But as I pull up to McCarty's place … I've never seen a house quite like this. I whistle as I take in the winding driveway and the mansion spread out in front of me.

I pull up behind a white pick-up with a Texas license plate and smile. Whitlock seems like a good guy. I've been working with him on the field over the past few weeks and we've really helped each other, considering we are both the '_new guy_' trying to keep our spot on the team.

I mean, I've been playing football most of my life but everyone has a different perspective, and I feel like I'm a sponge right now. I'm just trying to absorb everything I can so that when my time comes, I'm prepared.

I ring the doorbell, surprised when the door opens before the chime has even stopped ringing.

"Hi!"

A little girl with blond hair and beautiful, blue eyes says to me.

I hold my hand out to her, making her giggle.

"Hello. I'm Edward."

"Edwood. I'm Casey."

"Nice to meet you," I say, with a big smile.

"Casey Marie, you know you are not allowed to answer the door."

I stand up straight and laugh at the pout this little girl gives her mother.

"But Momma, Edwood is my friend."

The woman picks up her daughter and gives me a bright smile.

"Hey, Edward. I'm Rosalie, Emmett's wife. Come on in," she steps aside, allowing me to pass.

"It's nice to meet you, too. She's adorable," I gesture toward the little girl in her arms.

"And a handful," she laughs, shaking her head.

"The guys are on the back patio, straight through the kitchen," she points me in the right direction.

"Thank you."

"Eddie!"

I groan, I hate that name.

"Hey, man," I shake Emmett's hand and fist bump Jasper. "Dude, this house is amazing."

"It's all, Rosie. She points, I buy," he laughs.

"And I love you for it, baby," his wife says. "Look who I found out front."

Jimmy walks out with a wave, and kisses Rosalie on the cheek.

"I'm glad you made it, man," Emmett says, giving him a bear hug.

Jimmy laughs, "yeah. I've missed too many of these but I want to start the season on the right foot."

He smiles and squeezes my shoulder, before making his way through the crowd.

"It's gonna be a good season, boys. I can feel it."

We stand around and bullshit for a little while and I have to say it feels good.

I'm feeling a little insecure around all of these guys. They have experience and built in relationships and I'm the new kid, fresh out of the water.

I take a deep breath, trying to settle my nerves.

"Hey, Ed. Go into the kitchen and grab the chicken and steaks for me."

I nod and walk inside.

There's a brown haired girl standing at the counter when I walk in.

"Hello," I say, not wanting to startle her.

When she looks up at me, I nearly trip over my feet. She's absolutely beautiful. Big brown eyes, wavy brown hair framing her face, and a little smile on her lips.

"Hey," she says, quietly.

"I'm Edward," I hold a hand out to her. "I'm trying to make the team."

She laughs, "I'm Bella," she take my hand in hers. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," I smile and let go of her hand. "Emmett asked me to bring out the chicken."

"Oh, yeah," she opens the refrigerator and pulls out a glass container. She sets it on the counter and then pulls out another one.

"You guys eat a lot, so ..." her cheeks turn pink, making me laugh.

"Yeah, well," I laugh. "You're beautiful."

My eyes go wide and I can't help but think I'm an idiot.

She smiles and bites her bottom lip. "Thank you."

I chuckle and gesture toward the containers. "I better take those out."

"Yeah, I'll help you."

I nod at her and gesture for her to walk ahead of me.

Emmett harasses her before taking the tray of meat. She waves at me and disappears back into the house.

Emmett's laughter snaps me out of my haze.

"What?"

Emmett shakes his head.

"What am I missing?"

"Cullen," I turn around, my eyes wide when I find Coach glaring at me. "Did I just see you flirting with my daughter?"

His daughter? Oh, shit.

* * *

><p>an: :) I'll be back this afternoon.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer, unbeta'd_

* * *

><p><span><em>Jasper:<em>

"Hey, man," I fist bump Emmett.

"Hey, you alone?"

"Yeah," I shrug. "Alice ended up going back to Texas for a few days."

I can see the surprise on Emmett's face, but his surprise looks nothing like how I felt when I found out.

I know that she isn't quite liking it here, isn't feeling like she fits in but she hasn't really given it a chance either. When I got home this afternoon, I found a note saying that's she feeling a little homesick so she was going to visit her Mama for a few days.

I'm just not sure how things are going to work if she won't try. I can't just up and leave whenever she feels like she needs a trip home and I want her here supporting me. I'm hoping we can build a home _here._

I shake my head and smile at the little girl now standing in front of me.

"Well, hello there, Princess."

Emmett picks her up, throwing her in the air and making her laugh.

"This is Casey. Case, can you say hi to Mr. Jasper?"

"Hi," she waves at me.

"Come on in. Rosie is in the kitchen."

This house is pretty nice. A lot of white furniture which must be hard to maintain with a little one running around.

"Rosie, this is Jasper Whitlock."

I walk over and shake her hand, "Ma'am. It's nice to meet you."

"Ma'am? Oh no, please call me Rosalie or Rose. Welcome to the team."

"Well, it's not a done deal yet," I laugh, but I'm pretty confident my stunt at practice helped me a little bit.

"I have a good feeling about you and Emmett likes you a lot. He needs good guys surrounding him."

"Thanks," I smile.

"Whitlock," I turn around to find Coach walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, Coach. I didn't expect to see you here," I reach out and shake his hand.

"Well, my daughter invited me for dinner and I can never pass up dinner with my girls."

"Hi Pops," Rosalie says, giving him a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"Why don't you guys go get the grill set up? I'll send everyone out back," Rosalie starts pushing Emmett toward the French doors.

"Yes, dear."

The doorbell rang as we walked out.

"So, Whitlock, how are you settling in?" Emmett asks as he opens a beer and sits on a lounge chair.

I nod and look around. "Good. I'm liking the team." I can't help but laugh when I look over at him. "Practice was a lot of fun today."

Coach laughs.

"Yeah, that kid was mad as hell. It was good to see someone challenge him. It used to be that everyone did that, helped each other out, but over the past few years there's been some tension. Injuries, trades," Coach shakes his head, and takes a drink of his beer. "There are a few divas on the team making things difficult."

I laugh and nod. "There always are."

"Yeah, man," Emmett laughs. "The D-Line is full of fucking divas. You'll meet them at the team dinner next week."

"Did your wife come with you?" Coach asks.

"No, sir. She flew home to Texas for a few days. She said she was feeling a little homesick."

I feel embarrassed for some reason. It would have been nice to have her with me for this first get together.

"Don't worry, son. Texas and Chicago might as well be two different worlds."

"True," I shrug. "It's different, but I was really hoping she'd take to it."

"She'll come around."

I hope so.

Coach excuses himself to go talk to one of the other coaches and I make my way over to the grill with Emmett.

The patio door opens and Cullen walks out with a big smile.

"Hey, man," Edward shakes Emmett's hand and gives me a fist bump. "Dude, this house is amazing."

"It's all, Rosie. She points, I buy," Emmett laughs.

"And I love you for it, baby," his wife says. "Look who I found out front."

Jimmy walks out with a wave, and kisses Rosalie on the cheek.

"I'm glad you made it, man," Emmett says, giving him a bear hug.

Jimmy laughs, "yeah. I've missed too many of these but I want to start the season on the right foot."

He smiles and squeezes Edward's shoulder, before making his way through the crowd.

"It's gonna be a good season, boys. I can feel it."

Emmett sends Edward inside to grab the meat and I look around the yard. The guys are all pretty chill, sitting around with their wives, drinking a beer, and laughing. It's almost like it was back home. I feel like I'm going to fit right in. Maybe not tomorrow, but soon.

I hear Emmett chuckle so I turn to see what he's looking at.

Edward walks out of the house with a little, brown haired beauty. I notice Coach stand up across the patio and he's watching them with narrowed eyes.

Emmett starts giving the little beauty a hard time and she pushes the tray into his hands before walking back inside. Emmett starts laughing and Cullen looks at him with confusion.

It's at that moment, I realized Cullen is completely screwed.

"Cullen! Did I just see you flirting with my daughter?"

Oh shit.

I can't help but laugh at the poor guy's face.

* * *

><p>an: so Alice ditched him ... to her credit, she didn't know there would be an invitation to a bbq at the last minute. :|


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer, unbeta'd_

* * *

><p><em><span>Emmett<span>:_

All of the color drains from Cullen's face and I lose it.

I know exactly how he feels. Coach ran me threw the ringer when I started dating Rosie.

"Your daughter?"

Coach doesn't even bother to answer him, he turns away from us and storms into the house.

"Shit, Emmett. Bella is his daughter?"

"Yep," I laugh and start throwing meat on the grill. "Rosie and Bella are sisters."

"Damn," he says, and looks over at the door leading to the kitchen. "I'm fucked. I think I'm in love."

I damn near fall over laughing.

I hear Cullen chuckle before he pushes me, making me stumble a little too close to the grill.

"I'm serious. Stop laughing. How am I going to take this girl out without Coach killing me?"

I wipe my face with the sleeve of my shirt and look over at him, still giggling like a girl.

"Man, those girls," I point toward the kitchen. "They may be Daddy's girls, but they can bring a grown man to their knees. Coach was a single dad and he taught those girls everything they'd ever need to know to take care of themselves."

"Huh," Cullen looks lost in thought.

I get a grip on his shoulder, waiting until he looks me in the eye before speaking.

"Bella dated a guy on defense, Black, for a while last year. It didn't end well."

He looks at me and his face has taken on that serious, _who-do-I-need-to-kill_ expression.

"It's not my story to tell, but Black wasn't happy when she ended things. You should be prepared for that issue to come up if you decide to go up against Coach on this one."

I laugh, again, at the moment of fear that covers his face.

Jimmy walks over and I nod my head at him, while pointing at Cullen with my thumb.

"Cullen, what'd you do to piss off Coach?" Jimmy says, and pats Cullen's back.

"Fuck," he says, walking away. I can't help but start laughing again.

"No Vicky?" I ask, after a few minutes.

Jimmy laughs loudly. "No," he shakes his head. "No, that show is probably going to end soon."

"Thank, fuck. Rosie will probably throw a party."

Cullen hands us fresh beers and Jimmy holds the bottle up.

"To good friends."

"And beautiful women," Cullen says.

"And a good season," Jasper adds in.

"And family," I say, tapping my bottle against the others.

Jimmy, Jasper and Cullen start chatting and I go back to grilling.

I know I keep saying it, but it's gonna be a good year. I can feel it.

* * *

><p>an: last one for today. I'm trying to keep up with reviews but you guys are so amazingly wonderful that my mailbox is ridiculously full. I love you guys! thanks so much for reading! :)


	13. Chapter 13

_James:_

I'm standing by Cullen, walking him through each play. Analyzing the QB, watching our D run in circles on the field. It's fucking embarrassing. The QB is all over the damn place, throwing and completing passes out of the pocket. He's even been running the ball and gaining yards.

Black is pissed off and yelling at the entire line.

Cullen has been getting nowhere today. The score was close at the half, but it all went down hill in the third quarter. He's been sacked twice and there was a turn-over that led to a field goal.

It's like we hit a fucking wall.

Cullen's back on the field; it's the start of the fourth quarter. We're down by two touchdowns and we've got plenty of time to get those two TD's back and score another one to seal the deal.

The play-action fails and Cullen steps back to pass. I watch as he lets the ball go and I yell NO when I see the defender step up and intercept the pass.

Fuck.

Clearwater makes the tackle but Emmett is pissed off and he's letting everyone know about it.

The offense comes off the field and I grab Cullen by the collar.

"Look at me," I yell in his face. "Suck it up. We've got a lot of time left in this game. Tell me what happened?"

Cullen looks at me in disbelief before taking a deep breath and walking me through the play. His eyes clear up a little, but I can see that he's pissed off at himself.

It's always a game of 'what if' on the sidelines. What if the receiver was two steps closer, what if I'd let the ball go a little sooner, what if I'd gone to the other side … second guessing doesn't get us anywhere. We accept it and move on. Learn from it and get ready for the next series.

He can't dwell on a bad play or an intercepted ball. He has to keep looking forward. He can't second guess himself or hesitate on the field.

Cullen sits on the bench as the offensive coordinator walks him through the last series.

I turn back to the field and watch as the Browns' offense wind the clock down.

Guess that's it for the pre-season.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer, unbeta'd_

* * *

><p><em><span>Edward:<span>_

I sit with my face in my hands.

I'm angry at myself for not playing better. This performance will not get me a spot on the team.

I know I can do better, I'm a damn good quarterback. I don't know what the hell happened today. My nerves took over, I let the defense get into my head with the first sack, and the rest of the game went downhill from there.

Jimmy told me not to worry about it. Being on the field is a collective effort, but I feel like I let everyone down.

The door opens and Coach walks into the locker room.

The entire room is quiet as we wait for him to speak.

I hold my jersey in my hand desperately hoping this isn't the last time I'll get to wear it.

"Not the performance I was expecting today," Coach says. His eyes moving around the room, stopping on me for a long moment.

My stomach sinks and I can stop my eyes from closing in disappointment. This is last cut before the season; twenty two of us will not be back in the locker room for the season opener next week.

"There will be a coaches meeting tomorrow morning. I expect everyone in the locker room on Monday. Good effort today."

I stare at the football in my hand and hope that this isn't the only souvenir I get from my time here.

* * *

><p>an: Poor Edward.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer, Unbeta'd_

* * *

><p><em><span>Jasper:<span>_

I blow out a breath as I wait in the terminal for Alice's flight to land.

It's gonna be a long damn weekend. I hate waiting and that's exactly what's happening until practice on Monday morning.

Overall, the game wasn't terrible but the bottom line is, we didn't win. Twenty two guys will be cut from the roster. But a few of them will be offered a spot on the practice squad. That's got to be something, right? Keep a foot in the door; try to improve before next season.

I look up and see a flood of people walking through the terminal. I scan the crowd looking for Alice, hoping she's here.

I've missed her something awful but I'm hoping she's come to some sort of decision. I don't want her to stay in Texas while I'm in Chicago, but if that's what she wants to do … I don't know. I just don't know how that will work.

I see her little frame walking toward me with a smile on her face.

Dark blue jeans, flowy pink blouse and cowboy boots.

I smile when she starts to run and I catch her in my arms when she jumps up.

"Hey, baby," I say, squeezing her tight.

"Hey, sweets. I missed you," she says, tilting her head back to look at me.

"Yeah?" I ask, leaning in to kiss her.

"Yeah," she says, against my lips.

"Good."

She laughs and I set her on the ground, taking her hand in mine and heading toward the baggage claim.

"How was your trip?" I ask, quietly. Nervous about what she might say.

"Good. Mama pretty much lectured me the whole time I was there."

She stops walking and tugs my hand.

"I'm sorry. I know this move has been hard on you, with you trying to secure your spot on the team and me whining about 'city life'," she tilts her head. "I'm sorry. I promise to be more supportive and talk to you and not just run off again."

I smile, and kiss her good and hard right there in the terminal.

"Thank you," I say, and hug her tight. I notice there are a couple people with cameras and phones taking pictures so I pull her along.

"Let's get your bags before an indecent picture of us ends up in the paper."

She laughs and wraps her arms around me.

* * *

><p>an: I promised to try and make Alice likeable. Let's see how it goes. :)


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer, Unbeta'd_

* * *

><p><em><span>Emmett:<span>_

"So … " I trail off, eyeing Coach over the roast and potatoes on my plate.

Coach raises an eyebrow at me before taking another bite of his dinner.

"Come on, Charlie. Man to man, lay it on me. Who's getting cut?"

Charlie snorts and continues eating.

Rosie hits the back of my head as she sits down.

"Emmett, knock it off. Pops isn't going to tell you anything."

"Well," Bella says, before taking a drink of her sweet tea. "Black played like s-h-i-t yesterday, I think his spot should be evaluated."

Charlie starts choking on his bread and Bella taps him on the back before rolling her eyes at his reaction.

Rosie laughs and high-fives Bella.

"She's right, Daddy. Jacob sucked b-a-l-l-s yesterday."

Casey is frowning at her mom and aunt. When she looks over at me, I wink and make a silly face.

She hates being left out of the conversation.

"What do you think, baby girl? How was the game yesterday?"

"You were amazing, Daddy. You too, Grampa," she smiles and sits up on her knees to high-five me.

I laugh.

"So?" I look back over at Charlie. "Nothing? You're giving me nothing?"

"Bella," Charlie says, looking at me. "What's this I hear about you and Cullen being friendly?"

Bella looks at me with narrowed eyes and a knife held tightly in her hand.

Uh oh.

* * *

><p>an: Oh, Emmett. Such a gossip.


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer, unbeta'd_

* * *

><p><em><span>James:<span>_

I follow the real estate agent into the condo and look around.

It's a big, open space. I can see the living room, dining room and kitchen from where I'm standing.

"As you can see, the living room is quite spacious."

I nod and walk over to the window. It's floor to ceiling and extends the full length of the dining and living room.

The view is spectacular; Lake Michigan is the backdrop to the entire city.

"Do you think it would be possible to lease with an option to buy?"

The agent looks a little surprised, but smiles.

"I'm not sure ..." she trails off.

I flash her a smile and take advantage of the blush on her cheeks.

"I'm separated from my wife. I don't want to make a big purchase at the moment," I look around the room. "But this is a really great place. I'd hate to let it slip through my fingers."

She smiles at me and nods.

"Let me see what I can do."

She steps away and starts talking on her phone.

I walk through the condo and decide that I do like it here. It's spacious enough, three bedrooms, three baths, a nice sized kitchen … it feels right. I don't need much besides a place to sleep and relax,

I smile. Maybe, just maybe, things are looking up.

* * *

><p>an: sorry for the long delay between posts. work kicked my ass this week.


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer, unbeta'd_

* * *

><p><em><span>Edward:<span>_

My cell phone rings and I almost drop it.

I stare at the name on the screen, _Coach._

I take a deep breath and let it out before answering.

"Hey, Coach."

"Cullen," his gruff voice sounds over the speaker.

My stomach drops and I'm wondering if this is it. Is my professional career over before it even started?

"Don't have a coronary, son. You aren't being cut."

I let out a breath and punch the air in celebration. I want to yell out but I fall onto the couch instead.

"Listen, I need you to come in at seven tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, see you then."

I hang up and smile. I don't even know how to describe my relief.

"Okay. You're on the team. Time to man up and get your shit together."

And now I'm talking to myself. Great.

I'm having lunch with my parents and I can't wait to tell them the news. Just as I'm walking out of my apartment, my cell phone rings.

"Bella," I smile, imagining her smiling on the other side.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm meeting my parents for lunch," I answer.

"Oh," she says quietly, sounding disappointed.

"Do you want to join me?" I ask.

Oh shit. Did I just invite her to meet my parents?

"Uhm … are you sure you want me to have lunch with you and your parents?"

Her voice sounds a little odd when she says 'your parents' but I … kind of want her to...yeah; so that's what I tell her.

I walk out of my building and there she is, phone to her ear.

"So?" I ask, stepping into her personal space and taking her phone. "What do you say?"

Her cheeks are pink and her smile is sweet but it's the look in her eyes that makes me happy.

"Yeah, that would be great."

I take her hand in mine and lead her toward the restaurant.

"Guess what?" I ask her.

She tilts her head in question and I lean into her and whisper.

"I made the team."

She screams and jumps into my arms.

Best day ever.

* * *

><p>an: I'm not going to go into all of the details of them dating. Just imagine that it's been sunshine and roses. :)


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer, unbeta'd_

* * *

><p><em><span>Jasper:<span>_

ESPN is on it today. They are throwing out the names of the guys that have been cut, and the offers extended to join practice teams.

I was happier than a pig in shit when I got the call from Coach yesterday. Edward also called me to let me know that he'd made the cut. I know he was worried after the last pre-season game.

Deciding we needed to celebrate, I invited Edward and Emmett to the house for dinner. We could have gone out and partied, but I'm more of a low key guy and I felt like Alice might be a little more comfortable getting to know Rosalie and Bella in a more casual setting.

Alice hands me a beer before sitting next to me with her legs tucked under her.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yes," she sighs. "I'm nervous about dinner."

"Baby, Rosalie and Bella are nice," I say, and then laugh. "They can put Emmett and Coach in their place, that's for sure."

I tell her a little about the barbeque she missed and she frowns.

"I'm sorry for leaving."

"Alice, you don't have to keep apologizing."

"I know, but," she sighs. "I can see that I put you in an awkward position with your teammates and I'm worried they won't like me because of it."

I wrap my arm around her and pull her into my side.

"Let's just see how dinner goes. If anyone is going to understand how you're feeling, it will be Rose and Bella. With a coach for a father, they must have moved around a lot. I think you'll really like them."

She looks up at me and I kiss her softly.

"I'm going to get ready."

I kiss her again before letting her go.

I say a silent prayer to myself that everything goes smoothly tonight.

* * *

><p>an: I'm very proud of myself. Alice is still likeable.


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer, unbeta'd_

* * *

><p><em><span>Emmett:<span>_

We are having dinner at Jasper's and Casey is fucking ecstatic. I'm not sure why she likes him so much.

"Stop pouting."

I narrow my eyes at my wife.

"Why does she like him so much? Am I not the best dad in the world? She met him once and she's 'dressing up' for him."

Rosie laughs and wraps her arms around me.

"Jasper is pretty handsome. I'm keeping my giddiness on the DL so you won't feel bad that both of your girls are crushing on Jasper."

I tickle her sides and she laughs loudly before kissing my chest.

"Finish getting dressed; we're going to be late."

It takes us about twenty minutes to get to his house. Edward's car is already in the driveway.

"Oh, Edward's here, too? Double eye candy," Rosie says, in a little sassy drawl and I glare at her.

"What's eye candy, Daddy?" Casey asks.

"Things that look pretty, baby girl."

"Oh," she says, frowning.

I laugh and get out of the car.

Rose rings the doorbell and I push her away from the door, making her laugh.

Jasper answers the door and Casey screams, and then wraps herself around his legs.

"Hey, Princess," he laughs.

"Mr. Jasper, I missed you!"

What in the hell?

Rosie is still laughing. She leans in to give Jasper a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Doll."

"Hey, hey," I say, pulling Rosie away from him. "That's enough of that."

Jasper picks Casey up and leads us into the living room.

"Ally, honey, this is Emmett, Rosalie and Casey McCarty."

A super tiny woman with short, spiky hair walks over to us with a nervous smile.

"This is my wife, Alice or Ally," Jasper smiles brightly.

"Nice to meet you," she says, holding her hand out.

Because I don't know what limits or personal space are, I pick her up and hug the life out of her.

"Hey, now," Jasper says.

"Ally, it's good to meet you."

Her eyes are wide with surprise, but after a few seconds she laughs and she's really fucking loud for a tiny person.

"Emmett," Rosie hits my arm, and I put the little one down. "I'm Rosalie or Rose, it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry about this one." Rosie shakes her head, but she's smiling. "He has no filter and etiquette is a foreign language to him."

I shrug and see Edward and Bella on the back patio.

"Baby Bell!" I yell, and head toward the back.

"Auntie Bella!" Casey screams and squirms out of Jasper's arms.

I hug Bella and give Edward the evil eye. Bella, knowing me like she does, pinches my inner arm and I scream like a girl.

"Why did you do that?"

"Knock it off. I'm gonna go help Alice."

She winks at Edward and takes Casey's hand, before walking back inside.

Edward looks at me for a minute, before he busts out laughing.

"Shut up."

"She's like two feet smaller than you," he can barely breath. "And that scream!" He yells, and then tries to re-enact it.

I punch him in the arm and walk back inside, locking the patio door.

Asshole.

* * *

><p>an: I love Emmett. There will be football tomorrow! See you then! :)


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer, unbeta'd_

* * *

><p><em><span>James:<span>_

"Everything looks good," Doc says, writing notes on my chart.

I look at him incredulously.

He looks up at me and frowns.

"What?"

"Everything looks good?" I ask.

"Yes, I don't see anything that would keep you from playing. Is there something else you think we should look for?"

I shake my head and jump off of the table.

I can't believe he didn't find anything. I open the door and walk onto the floor.

I head into the locker room to suit up.

The familiar white noise sounds in my ears. The excitement of being out on the field, throwing the football, completing passes, the stadium roaring to life with each touchdown.

"Jimmy," Coach calls as I pass his office.

"Hey, Coach."

"What'd Doc say?"

"All clear."

Coaches eyes go wide before a deep frown settles over his features.

"How are you feeling?"

I shrug, not really wanting to admit that I'm not one hundred percent.

"Listen," Coach pulls me closer to him, hand on my shoulder. "We'll play it by ear. If you feel anything," he looks me in the eye. "Anything out of the ordinary, you tell me. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

He looks at me for a long moment before clapping my shoulder.

"There's life after the game, remember that."

My shoulders drop and I feel like the breath was knocked out of me.

I nod, and Coach walks back around his desk. I turn and walk out of the office, toward my locker.

I sit on the bench and stare at my jersey.

The guys start making their way into the room and the laughter and chatter help relieve my nerves.

Let's see what happens today.

* * *

><p>an: Hey! Just a little note, James is separating from Victoria if you didn't pick that up from previous chapters. The apartment in last (James) chapter, he doesn't want to buy while he is separated and chance that he'll have to sell and give it up with the divorce. I won't be getting into the little details of what is going on; but he pretty much walked out of the house that day of the barbeque. He can't sleep in a hotel forever. :)


	22. Chapter 22

_disclaimer, unbeta'd_

* * *

><p><em>Edward:<em>

We're doing good, but the score is tied up. Both teams are fighting to come out on top and our defense is doing a good job of stopping the run.

Jimmy took a big hit in the third quarter and I was a little worried about him. It took him a minute to get up and shake it off.

Jimmy steps back to pass, and lets the ball go when he finds Whitlock open on the left side.

He's wrapped up and taken down two yards shy of the first down.

They line up and Jimmy hands it off to Crowley who breaks through the line for a first down.

I follow the team down the sidelines.

Another hand-off, this time Eric Yorkie runs and spins before he's taken down.

We're at the twenty yard line; second and four.

Man, the stress of watching these guys move down the field is killing me. I want to be out there. I want the adrenaline rush of being under pressure, being forced out of the pocket, running the ball and going out of bounds.

Jimmy steps back and lets the ball go toward the end zone.

"No, no, no..." I groan as it's almost intercepted.

Third down.

"Let's go!" I clap my hands wildly. It's a weird thing I have, superstition. If I clap just right, the next play will be good.

Jimmy changes it up on the line and the guys adjust and reset. "Hut, hut!"

He steps back, once again he finds Whitlock open at the ten yard line. The ball sails and hits him in the chest. Whitlock dodges the block and runs into the end zone.

Special teams goes out for the extra point and we all throw our hands up in the air when the ball sails through the uprights.

I fucking love this game.

* * *

><p>an: Edward is the back up QB right now. Until Coach pulls James out of the game or James takes a hit he can't recover from. I don't know if any of you watch ESPN, but think of this as a soundbite. Not too much details, but enough that you get the gist of it.


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer, unbeta'd_

* * *

><p><em>Jasper:<em>

I scan the field.

The defense is on their game today but we're still finding a way to get through and make the big plays.

"Hut, hut!"

I take off running. A jersey is coming right at me, I stick with my pattern and turn in just in time to see the ball coming at me.

It hits me in the chest and I'm taken down. I look up, short of the first down. Damn.

I pop up and make my way to the huddle.

Jimmy hits my helmet and calls out the next play.

"Far right slot, twenty-two, Sally on 4."

We break and I get into position.

As soon as the defense lines up, Jimmy changes the play, "Blue thirty-two, blue thirty-two, hut hut."

Everyone takes off and Jimmy hands the ball off. Yorkie squeezes past the defender and takes off down the field.

He's taken down at the thirty.

"Hell, yeah!" I yell out as we get back into the huddle.

"Listen, listen, let's go."

Jimmy sets and throws the ball, intercepted.

We all set and take off but Emmett makes the tackle.

"My fault, that was my fault. We've got plenty of time," Jimmy's walking along the sidelines, tapping our helmets.

Damn, first game of the season at home. We gotta pull this off.

* * *

><p>an: thanks for reading. :) there's no rhyme or reason to that play, btw. Random words, could be a play...I don't know. lol


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer, unbeta'd_

* * *

><p><em>Emmett:<em>

"Fuck!" I yell.

These fuckers are just slipping through and it's pissing me the hell off.

Jimmy got rocked on that last play, he's a little wobbly. I need to make sure we don't let that happen again.

We set and I grab my guy and throw his ass down, then look at the guy headed for Jimmy.

I get a hold of him and throw my weight out there, making him stumble and fall.

People are running in my direction; damn.

We head off the field and Jimmy is tapping everyone's helmet. "My fault," he says, then I hear, "we've got plenty of time."

I lift my helmet and take a drink of water.

The clock is winding down and the ball is steadily moving down the field.

"Let's go, D. Let's go! You got this, baby!" I yell, walking down the sidelines.

The defense stops the first down, but they are in field goal range. Not enough time for us to get back on the field.

"Block it!"

The ball sails through the uprights.

"That's it. Game one."

Cullen's walking along the sidelines patting guys on the back, giving encouraging words.

"You guys played a good game. Damn good game, we'll get 'em next time."

I like that guy. He's good people.

I walk over to Jimmy and grab a hold of his collar.

"You alright, man? You got rocked. How you feeling?"

Jimmy pats my shoulders.

"I'm okay. I'm okay."

"Good game, baby. We'll get it next time."

Jimmy walks away and I look over at Coach. He's watching Jimmy walk away also.

Something's up and I'm gonna find out what it is.

* * *

><p>an: thanks so much you guys! See you soon!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: unbeta'd

* * *

><p><em>James:<em>

"James, how's your head feeling? You took quite a hit in the third quarter."

Just the third quarter? Try the whole fucking game. My head is pounding but I laugh and shake it off.

"I feel good. It was a rough day. The defense was on a roll today."

"James, Roger Barton, Chicago Times. What about the rumors that you are on your way out?"

I laugh and shrug. "If it's my time, it's my time. I have put my full faith and trust in the Bears organization and I know that they will do what's best for the team and for me, as a player."

With that, I waved and walked off of the platform.

Fuck you with the "meet the press" clause in my contract.

I made my way into the lounge and sat on the couch. I just need my head to stop pounding and I can go home.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cacciatore."

I look up to find a man wearing khakis and a Bears polo shirt in front of me.

"Yes," I say, trying to smile. My damn head hurts too much to be polite and stand up.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father," he responds and the light bulb clicks on for me.

"Mr. Cullen, it's good to meet you."

He laughs, "you too. Listen," he clears his throat. "I'm sorry to bother you but you took quite a hit out there today and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

I frown and look at him with a nervous smile.

"Oh," he laughs. "I should clarify; I'm a doctor. I've always been a little overly cautious when Edward took a bad hit in college," he looks around the room, before his eyes are back on me. "The players in the NFL are a lot bigger and the hits seem to be a lot harder. I hope you don't think I'm out of line, but I think it would be a good idea to get checked out. I'd be willing to do a quick scan and work up at the hospital."

I stare at the man in front of me. He doesn't know me yet he took the time to approach me and ask how I'm doing, offering his time to see me …

He laughs. "I know this is odd. You don't even know me. I just …" he sighs, and looks at his feet. "This game is tough and I was concerned when you struggled on the field earlier."

"Dr. Cullen," I say, almost whisper. "I appreciate your offer, very much and …" I take a deep breath. "I think it would be a good idea to get checked out."

My stomach is tight with nerves because I know what this means. The team doctors may be a little more lax, for the benefit of the front office, but seeing a physician outside of the organization is admitting that there may be something wrong.

Dr. Cullen's face is kind and concerned.

"Call me Carlisle. Do you think you can drive?"

I shake my head, just enough to admit that I can't. The pounding is all I can concentrate on.

"Why don't I ..." he starts but stops abruptly, looking toward the entrance.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper walk in with looks of concern.

"Hey, man," Emmett says. "You okay?"

"Son," Carlisle pulls Edward aside and speaks quietly. Edward's eyes glance toward me quickly, before he nods and glances over my shoulder.

"Sure, we'll head over as soon as we're done here. You sure Mom won't mind a bunch of football players at her table?"

Carlisle snorts. "Like you've ever worried about that before."

He steps over and shakes my hand. "I'll see all of you in an hour or so?"

"Sure thing, Dr. C."

He waves and walks out of the room. I look up at Edward and his eyes are full of concern.

"You ready, man?"

"Yeah, let's do it."

* * *

><p>an: hi guys! sorry for the time between posts. work has been crazy busy lately and I haven't really wanted to look at a computer screen when I get home. The good news, got some writing done this weekend and emailed Sunflower a chapter for Not so Unexpected! yaya!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: unbeta'd

* * *

><p><em>Edward:<em>

I laugh and jump away from the beautiful girl next to me. She seems to have found that ticklish spot under my ribs.

"Stop," I say abruptly, my smile gone and the warning clear on my face.

Her eyebrow lifts and she lifts her hands in surrender.

I narrow my eyes at her before taking her hand again.

She wiggles her fingers at me and I pull her into me, kissing her. She's laughing at first but her fingers tighten on my hips.

I pull away when I hear giggles passing us.

"Enough with the tickling."

Her lips are swollen and her cheeks are flushed, she's gorgeous and happy and I can hardly control myself around her.

She wraps her arm around mine and starts walking again.

"Have you talked to Jimmy?"

I blow out a deep breath and look around. No one seems to be listening or following us, but I still lean into her and lower my voice.

"No, but he had a meeting behind closed doors with Coach today."

"I hope he's okay," she whispers, resting her head on my arm.

I kiss the top of her head, "me too."

**trs**

"CULLEN!"

Damn it.

"Get your head in the damn game. This isn't college ball anymore, son. The defense is gunning for your ass. Call the damn play, set and go. Do not hesitate. Make the decision and get rid of it."

I take a deep breath and roll my neck.

_You've got this, Cullen. Commit to the play and execute. _

"SET, Blue 32, Blue 32, hut, hut!"

I step back to throw. I look upfield and Whitlock is just making the turn. I focus on Whitlock and when he hits his spot, I let the ball go.

I hit the ground hard, but strain my neck to see if the reception was made.

Whitlock is running down the field with two guys chasing after him.

He hits the endzone with both hands in the air and I jump up, throwing a fist in the air.

Jasper starts doing the robot and Clearwater laughs before joining him.

"Dumb asses," Coach calls out, but the smile on his face is telling.

* * *

><p>an: have you guys been watching football? College ball was pretty exciting this weekend and the Cowboys pulled off another win. I'm keeping my fingers crossed. :)


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: unbeta'd_

* * *

><p><em>Jasper:<em>

"Alice!"

Damn woman, how long does it take to put on a dress and make-up?

I look at my watch and shake my head.

"I'm ready, I'm ready!"

"Finally, we're gonna be late, darlin'," I kiss her cheek, even though I'm annoyed. I hate walking into a room and having everyone look up at me.

"It's just dinner, Jasper."

"Baby," I start, but she shushes me.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like bein' late."

I squeeze her hand and open the car door for her.

***trs***

I drop onto the couch, very loudly and dramatically.

"It wasn't that bad, Jasper," Alice says, laughing at me.

"Baby, there were no other men at this dinner party! Why did I have to be there? Those women...," I shiver, making her laugh again.

"I didn't know there wouldn't be any men there!"

I pull her down onto the couch and tickle her.

"Ah! Stop, please!" She's laughing and yelling. I love seeing her happy. It's been a long time since she's let loose and had a good time.

"Did you have fun tonight?" I ask.

"I did. Thank you for going with me. I know it wasn't fun for you," she laughs.

I smile and lean in to kiss her.

She responds quickly and climbs into my lap.

"I know how you can make it up to me," I whisper against her neck.

"Mhmmm, and what would that be?"

I stand up, throw her over my shoulder and make my way to the bedroom.

She laughs and smack my ass.

"Stop manhandlin' me!"

I laugh and toss her onto the bed.

* * *

><p>an: just a little fluffiness. we'll get back into the football next time.


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: unbeta'd_

* * *

><p><em>Emmett:<em>

I roll my neck and jump up and down.

Deep breaths. Deep breaths. You've got this.

I look across the lawn.

Cones are strategically placed, Coach is standing off to the side with a stop watch, and there are people cheering on the sidelines.

I got this.

"Ready!"

"Set!"

I dip down and touch my finger to the ground.

"Go!"

I run through the cones.

Something runs into my legs and I stutter step before picking it up and throwing it over my shoulder.

I'm being pelted with water balloons and small people are chasing me.

"Daddyyyyy!" The kid on my shoulder is screaming, but I refuse to let them win.

When I cross the finish line, I whoop and spin.

Casey is laughing but when she stops abruptly, I drop her onto her feet and jump back.

She pukes right in front of me and my sympathy illness kicks in, making me puke right in front of her.

I can hear everyone yelling '_ewwwww_' except for the guys that are high fiving and yelling _'that was awesome'_.

"Emmett, you ready for your cake?" Rosie asks, rolling her eyes.

"Let me go brush my teeth real quick."

My wife shakes her head and I slap her on the ass before running in the house.

I love birthday parties.

* * *

><p>an: oh Emmett. Okay, back to the football next time. I just needed to get back into the groove and stop seeing numbers.

I'm reading COUNSEL by Write Sisters, and Girl Code by LayAtHomeMom and Cullen's Roadhouse updated recently. If you guys are reading good stuff, pass it along. :)

See you soon!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer...unbeta'd

* * *

><p>Sound booth:<p>

"Here comes the blitz, pass is away and an over the shoulder grab! A forty yard gain on third and fifteen!"

"It's four minutes into the first quarter and what a way to make an entrance. Rookie quarterback out of Notre Dame, Edward Cullen, came in with all cylinders running."

"I have to say, Al, I was a little concerned about Chicago's chances tonight when I heard that James Cacciatore was placed on the injured list with a pinched nerve. Cullen hasn't had any playing time outside of the pre-season and that game was less than impressive."

"You're right, Troy. He had two interceptions in fifteen minutes of play. I think everyone was a little surprised at his less than stellar performance that day."

"Jimmy Cacciatore is on the sidelines clapping and patting guys on the back."

"He's a good guy and a great team mate, Al."

"First down play action, Cullen trying to cash in right away and the catch is made! Barnes never touched him! Touchdown!"

"Clearwater goes down and slides into the end zone!"

"What a way to score your first touchdown in the NFL!"

* * *

><p>an: Not exactly how it happened, but this is my world. Thursday night football was pretty exciting. :)


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer ... unbeta'd

* * *

><p><span><em>James:<em>

Holy shit! Did that just happen?

Clearwater is standing in the end zone with a big ass smile on his face, hands raised in victory. Cullen has his hands on his helmet and looks like he can't believe what just happened.

The guys jump on Cullen in celebration.

Clearwater hands the football to the trainer who immediately writes Cullen's name and the date on it.

When he makes it over to the sidelines, I grab his collar and pull him to me.

"Welcome to the NFL! Hell of a series, kid! Hell of a series!"

He's laughing and is pulled away from me. He's shaking hands and hugging all of the offensive line. Thanking them for helping him out on the field.

Coach smacks Cullen with his clipboard and says good job. Cullen nods and sits next to the QB coach on the bench to go over the screen caps.

I really like this kid. He's going to be an amazing QB; one of the greats. I can feel it. His love of the game and his upbeat attitude is going to help him go far.

I laugh as I watch the replay on the big screen.

What a hell of a way to start his NFL career!

* * *

><p>an: Loving James. :)


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer ... unbeta'd

* * *

><p><span><em>Edward:<em>

I look up at the scoreboard, 31 – 3 is the final score.

My first official game in the NFL and we fucking won! We scored on our opening drive … I laugh out loud.

Jimmy is shaking me as we watch the clock wind down to zero.

We run out onto the field, shaking hands and chatting with the opposing team. Everyone keeps tapping me on the head with various words of congratulations and good game.

Everything fell right into place tonight. The defense was on a roll with two sacks and shutting down almost every drive in the red zone. It was beautiful.

"Edward," a woman grabs my arm, pulling me to the side with surprising force. "How are you feeling about your first game in the NFL?"

"I feel great," I laugh. "The guys came through tonight and we played a good game."

"What were you thinking when Seth Clearwater slid into the end zone for that first touchdown?"

"Oh man, I don't even know. I didn't want to celebrate because I wasn't sure if he'd been called down. But when the offical lifted his arms signaling the touch down, I couldn't believe it. It was an amazing catch."

"How do you feel about James Cacciatore being on the injured list? Are you hoping to finish out the season in the QB position?"

I hate when they ask these questions.

"James is a great quarterback and I hope that heals and makes a full recovery. I have no doubt we'll see him back on the field before the end of the season."

Someone taps me on the back and I turn and run toward the locker room. I can hear the woman continuing her report but I have no desire to hear what she's saying.

I wouldn't be celebrating anything today if it wasn't for Jimmy taking the time to sit with me one on one and share his wisdom with me.

When I finally make it into the locker room, everyone is yelling and laughing.

"Bear down, Chicago Bears …" Emmett's singing at the top of his lungs and I can't help but laugh and join in.

I can't believe how lucky I am.

I'm a member of my favorite football team, I've won my first official game, my family was in the stands watching tonight, and a beautiful brown-eyed girl is waiting for me.

* * *

><p>an: hope you liked this! computer is dying ... I'll get Jasper and Emmett up tomorrow!


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer ... unbeta'd_

* * *

><p><em>Jasper<em>:

"Wooo!"

Emmett takes down a guy gunning for Cullen and they hit the ground hard.

Emmett jumps up yelling and flexing his muscles. The other guy stays on the ground for a few more seconds before rolling over and standing up.

"Knocked the wind out of his ass."

We get down to the twenty yard line and I hit my mark. The defender sticks his hand out trying to obstruct my vision but my eyes are trained on the football. I jump up and snag the ball, the defender takes me down.

Third and five.

We line up and Cullen changes the play. The entire line shifts and the defense is scrambling. Cullen steps back to pass, the defense buys it, he hands the ball off to Yorkie and he takes off like a bat out of hell.

Everyone is running, we're keeping the way clear for Yorkie. I push the defender next to me and we both go down.

I pop up to see Yorkie in the end zone, one hand in the air, one hand pointed at QB.

"Wooohooo!" I yell, punching a fist in the air.

"We're on a roll tonight, boys. You may want to kick up your game a little bit," I laugh, and run toward the sidelines.

The crowd cheers as the extra point is made and special teams runs onto the field.

Jacob Black seems to be in an extra pissy mood tonight. He's hitting people hard, showing no mercy on the field.

The game's been stopped a few times for injuries.

"Dude, what the hell?" I nod at the field.

Embry laughs, full on belly laughs at my question.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"He saw Cullen with Coach's daughter today."

"Ohhhhh..." I say, nodding. "At least he's having a good game."

Embry starts laughing again, before slipping his helmet on and running back onto the field.

* * *

><p>an: Jacob's angry? lol Have you guys watched the video 'More Twilight - A bad lip reading'? Imma post it on FB. it made me giggle.


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer ... unbeta'd_

* * *

><p><em>Emmett:<em>

I'm dancing … rather badly, in my towel after the game.

The locker room is loud and obnoxious. We all have a lot of post-game excited energy.

"Cullen!" I yell, looking for my friend and probably future brother-in-law.

"McCarty!" He yells, back from somewhere in the locker room.

"I love you, man!"

I can hear him laughing from wherever he is.

And then out of nowhere, there's a camera in my face.

Oh. Shit. Rosie's gonna be pissed. She hates when I interview in a towel.

"Emmett," Irina Rodgers says, with a little smirk on her face.

I tighten my towel.

"Excellent game tonight. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling pretty good. We had an excellent game, everyone was on point tonight."

"How did you feel having rookie QB, Edward Cullen, on the field tonight?"

"It felt good. He's young but he's a fast learner and a team player."

"What do you feel about the speculation that he will take Cacciatore's position for the rest of the season?"

I look at her and I'm sure my facial expression is less than friendly.

"I'd ask where this speculation came from. As far as I know, that has not been discussed. Cacciatore is our starting quarterback and Cullen is doing a hell of a job handling things while he's out."

I turn abruptly and walk away, making it perfectly clear the interview is over.

When I get to my locker, I see that my phone is already blowing up with texts.

Guess I'm finding a flower shop on the way home. I wonder if there are any bakeries open...

* * *

><p>an: I meant to post this last night but my daughter and I got all emotional and sidetracked watching Soul Surfer and my girl loves to 'discuss' the movie in full detail afterward - so basically a play by play of every scene. Maybe she'll be the writer in the family. :)

I'm on the fence about women in the locker room - I'm not sure how often that happens anymore but I remember being in high school and going into the boys locker room and wanting to vomit. Boys are gross and I'm not too sure that it changes as they get older. I'd rather wait until they are showered and dressed and do a formal press conference. LOL.

have a great weekend! Watch some college ball today.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer ... unbeta'd

* * *

><p><em>James<em>:

I rotate my arm front and back, trying to loosen up a little bit.

"Hey, Mr. Cacciatore," the receptionist calls out.

"Hi," I smile and sign the check-in sheet.

"You can actually go straight back, Tanya is ready for you."

"Thanks," I smile and make my way down the hallway.

Tanya makes me a little nervous. She likes to flirt, a lot. She's gorgeous, too; long, blond hair, blue eyes, and a killer body.

A pang of guilt hits me as Victoria's face flashes through my thoughts.

"James," Tanya is walking toward me. How does a woman look so sexy in scrubs?

"Hi, Tanya. How are you?"

She smiles brightly, "I'm doing pretty well now that you're here."

I feel my face get warm and I chuckle, rubbing the back of my neck.

She must sense that I'm embarrasses because the next words our of her mouth are, "let's get started."

* * *

><p>an: Brutal game today for the Bears. Hope you all had a lovely weekend!


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer ... unbeta'd

* * *

><p>Edward:<p>

I'm standing up with my hands in my hair.

"Are you kidding me? What the hell kind of call is that?"

Dad is shaking his head, but sitting back relaxed on the couch.

Mom and Bella are sitting off to the side chatting, and occasionally commenting on the game.

Normally I like to go back and forth with Bella. Having a football coach for a father has made her very knowledgeable about the game. It's nice to be able to sit with a woman, who isn't my mother, and not have to do the play by play explanation.

The Irish have not been playing up to their potential tonight but this fucking call is ridiculous. Interference?

"That call is going to cost them the game!" I yell in frustration.

Dad hands me a beer and pats me on the back.

The end of the game comes quickly, and we lose to the Seminoles after a pick in the end zone; I'm utterly disappointed.

I feel a pang of sadness that I'm not with them, sitting with them in the locker room, and listening to Coach's speech after the game.

"You okay, babe?" Bella's hands wrap around my waist.

I place a hand over hers and shake my head.

Mom and Dad are sitting on the sofa. Mom's giving us a soft smile and Dad's has a wistful look on his face, meaning we are probably on the same page.

"I miss it, you know? I love where I'm at now but I miss being there," I nod toward the screen. "A lot has changed in a year."

"For the better?" Mom asks.

I look at her for a long moment before I pull Bella around so that she's standing in front of me.

I smile and hug her tightly.

"Yeah, definitely for the better."

* * *

><p>an: Notre Dame also had a rough game yesterday. I didn't watch the game, but I saw the news this morning.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer ... unbeta'd

* * *

><p><em>Jasper:<em>

I wipe my forehead and watch the disaster on the field.

As the clock winds down, I close my eyes and roll my neck.

Emotions and frustration are running high tonight.

The defensive line has been mouthing off the entire game. Yeah, they spent a lot of time on the field tonight, but it's not like we do that shit on purpose.

Cullen was sacked three times tonight, had two fumbles and an interception. It was a rough fucking night.

When we get into the locker room, Black is going crazy.

He's yelling at the entire team and putting his finger in Cullen's face.

"What the fuck were you doing out there, Rookie? You're making the same damn mistakes you made last week. Same mistakes, over and over. The offense has got to play better; protect the damn ball."

I can see that Cullen's emotions are getting the best of him. He's in Black's face, he's not backing down. Cullen steps forward but Emmett stands up and gets in Black's personal space, pushing him off.

"Motherfucker, what the hell did you do that was so damn helpful in this game? Because the last time I checked, the Dolphins scored four fucking TD's. Where the hell was the defensive line while that shit was happening?"

Black rushes him and the coaches run in and start pushing people apart. A few guys are thrown out of the room and I shake my head.

"Enough!" Coach yells. "Get cleaned up and get the hell out of here. Be back here at six a.m. tomorrow; if you're late, you won't be playing next week."

He walks out just as the reporters swarm the locker room. Black's damn face is in the camera again and I grab my bag and head to the showers.

Tomorrow will be a better day.

* * *

><p>an: I've obviously played with this to serve my story but it's been pretty exciting today! On a happy note, Cowboys are 6-1, baby! Let's hope they keep it up! ;)


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer ... unbeta'd

* * *

><p><em>Emmett:<em>

I roll my neck and sit in Coach's office.

"Emmett," Charlie says.

"Look, I know all right. I know that shit was out of control but fucking Black ..." I trail off because I can feel the anger filling me again. "That asshole thinks he can just come in here and spout his bullshit because he's pissed off? What the hell did he do today that was so impressive? What has he done all season as a matter of fact? He may have had a good game last week but that was only because he was pissed off at seeing Cullen and Bella together. Fuck him," I spit out. "Fuck. Him."

I'm still amped up and I need to go run or some shit to calm down.

Motherfucking Black.

Coach sits back in his chair and rubs his hands over his face.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm in charge of fucking toddlers. I'll deal with Black. You calm your ass down before you go home to my daughter and grandchild."

"I'm gonna hit the gym for a minute. I'll see you tomorrow, Coach."

I stand up and walk out of the office looking around the locker room.

Cullen nods at me and I point toward the gym.

I jump on the treadmill and start running. I really need to punch something, but this is going to have to do for now. I hate running and I hope this will tire me out enough to help me calm my ass down.

The door opens and Jimmy, Cullen and Whitlock walk into the room.

They each jump on a treadmill and I nod.

O-Line solidarity.

I'm already feeling better.

* * *

><p>an: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, I truly appreciate it. :) Have a great week!


	38. Chapter 38

_disclaimer. I don't own them. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>James:<em>**

I bang my head against the wall.

Victoria.

Jenks sent me a package via courier today and I was not expecting ...

The pre-nup my family demanded seems to be my saving grace right now.

I turn slightly and look at the images spread across the table.

Jacob fucking Black and my wife.

In hotels, secluded restaurants outside of the city ... How long had this been going on?

I feel like I've been punched in the gut. Victoria and I have been drifting but I never expected that she'd cheat.

I pick up my phone and call Jenks.

"File the paperwork. She gets nothing. No negotiation."

I hang up before he responds.

Black is going to be sorry he fucked with me.

* * *

><p>an: hi ... Sorry I've been away. My life has been a little crazy. I was on vacation for a few days and then my son broke his leg on Nov1st and had to have surgery. Now I'm back at work and in nurse mode in the evenings. I'm really tired. I haven't even watched football! I'm going to try to get caught up a little while it snows this weekend. :)


	39. Chapter 39

_Disclaimer. I don't own them, unbeta'd._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edward<em>**:

Damn it.

I take a deep breath and watch as the offense continues to drive up the field.

Our defense is ... I don't even know, out of sync? That's what it looks like.

Black is all over the place and the line is frustrated. We are being matched point for point.

"What in the fuck is going on out there?" Coach yells, and I take a step away from him.

I really don't want to go down with a loss today.

Jimmy has been strangely quiet today and he looks a little fucking scary, if you ask me; His eyes have been on Black for most of the game.

I wonder if something happened between them.

"Fucking field goal. At least they didn't get six. Cullen! Get out there and put points on the board. Let's end this."

The after game speech is going to be a little tense. Better go do my job and stay off of Coach's shit list.

* * *

><p>an: okay, I'm cracking my neck. Getting warmed up.


	40. Chapter 40

_disclaimer. Unbeta'd_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jasper<strong>:_

We squeaked by with a win.

I'm fucking tired and my legs feel like jelly. I can see that the defense is a also a little worse for the wear.

Jacob Black is throwing shit all over the place and yelling. Even his line is avoiding him.

This can't continue to go in. He's bringing down the morale of the team.

A door slams against the wall and Coach looks about ten feet tall.

His face is red and his eyes are narrowed; I think I even see a little twitch going on.

Black is grumbling and I'm wondering if he has a death wish.

"What in the hell was going on out there today?"

Coach looks at everyone but his eyes settle on Black.

Black faces him; first with defiance and then a flicker of uncertainty.

"It was a disgrace the way the defense played out there today. There was no teamwork or communication. Were you listening to Mack or were you just fucking winging out there?"

Mack, the D coach, is watching from the doorway of his office.

"Their offense was allowed too much time on the field and too many fucking points."

Coach's eyes have not moved away from Black.

Black doesn't say anything and you could probably hear a pin drop in the locker room right now.

"Mack, you and Black in my office now."

Coach storms toward his office and slams the door.

I glance over at James, and he has an unexpected little smile on his face.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Steak house?" He asks.

I laugh and say, "yeah, okay."

"I'll get Cullen and McCarty."

I'm pretty sure James is up to something.

* * *

><p>an: so Black's attitude is bringing everyone down. oh, and these guys are winning cuz it's my world. ;)


	41. Chapter 41

_Disclaimer. Unbeta'd_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Emmett:<em>**

"You've got to be shittin' me!" I whisper but more like yell.

Jasper spits his beer across the table, coughing.

Cullen looks completely pissed.

James pops another piece of steak in his mouth.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I already called my lawyer to make sure she gets nothing but I want to get Black for fucking with my life. How many other wives has he gone after?"

I narrow my eyes. If he even tried to fuck with Rosie she would have kicked his ass, but it still pisses me off.

"Was he with Victoria and Bella at the same time?" Cullen asks, making my eyes go wide.

And now I'm pissed.

"Do you think he would do that shit? Because if that's why Bella called things off with him I will beat his sorry ass and bury him in the parking lot so his dead corpse can mourn never taking another step on our field."

Everyone is looking at me like I'm crazy until Jasper starts laughing.

I mean, he almost falls out of his chair he's laughing so hard.

"Dude, you need to calm down 'cause I ain't gonna dig up asphalt and concrete to help you bury a body."

And just like that we are all laughing.

But seriously, I need to talk to my sister-in-law and find out what the fuck happened between her and Black.

Edward nods at me; we're on the same page.

* * *

><p>an: ok I should start my day. I'll try to get back on here a little later. Have a great Saturday!


End file.
